


in which Chika is a princess and is journeying to rescue You from a tower

by afaceyoucouldlove



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragons, F/F, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Princess Chika, Princess You, dia and ruby being good sisters, minor hints at other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afaceyoucouldlove/pseuds/afaceyoucouldlove
Summary: The Watanabe Kingdom has a centuries long tradition of locking their princesses away in a magical tower, so other kingdoms may come and try to rescue them. Whoever succeeds may take the princesses hand in marriage, forging an alliance with the prosperous kingdom. You Watanabe is sent to the tower on her twelfth birthday, guarded by dragon sisters.Five years later, Princess Chika of the Takami Kingdom sets her sights on You after being told she must marry soon.Originally inspired by a Glee fic I read a while back. Not What You Might Expect by gsmaxwell. That fic was real dark, but this one will be a lot lighter :) Also kinda inspired by Shrek.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia & Kurosawa Ruby, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 37
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. It's been a long time since I wrote fic and published it, but here I am! This should end up being around 12 chapters and I've written up through chapter 6, so expect fairly regular updates over the next few weeks :) Also this has no beta btw, but if anyone wants too, I'd be happy to have one haha. I hope you enjoy :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Maloe_Less !!

“WHAAAT?!”

Riko could’ve sworn the entire castle had heard the scream, though she couldn’t really blame Chika. Knowing the princess, this wasn’t exactly how she’d been planning the next few months of her life. Riko risked a quick glance at her fellow handmaid, worried that she may have reacted poorly to the outburst. Despite the fact that the girl was only a year younger than her, Riko felt the need to watch out for her. After all, the other girl hadn’t been born into this like Riko had been. Hanamaru appeared to be fairly shaken by the raised voices, but it didn’t seem like she’d do anything that would cause her to get in trouble. It seemed she was really adapting to her new life – though, new wasn’t quite right, as she’d been there for at least a year by now.

“Chika.” The Queen couldn’t help an exasperated sigh. “You’ve known about this since you were a child. Remember all those handsome princes we’ve had visit on your birthdays, your half-birthdays, your- well, you get the point. Why do you think they were visiting?”

“I, uh-” Really she’d always known, but she could still hope that one day she’d wake up and it wouldn’t be true. “Uh- I just thought they were stopping through or maybe – uh, maybe trying to strengthen their bonds with our kingdom!”

Her mother glared down at her knowingly.

“Yeah I know mom… I just really, really, _really_ don’t want to.” She gave the best puppy dog eyes she could. She knew it wouldn’t work on her mother, but it always worked on the castle staff.

“You are royalty and a part of the Takami bloodline. You can’t keep denying this, Chika,” her mother scolded. “I’m sorry honey, but this is how it must be.”

Chika huffed and stomped her foot. It was childish but she couldn’t help it. She needed some way of venting her frustration other than screaming. No one made any move to stop her as she stormed out the door and made her way to her bedchamber. As she moved through the halls, she noticed her handmaids frantically trying to follow her and she sympathetically slowed her pace a little. The three made their way through the winding halls of the castle and quickly came upon the princess’s chamber. As soon as she opened the doors to her room, she leapt onto her bed and curled up in the covers. Grabbing a pillow, she screamed as loud as she could into it. _Somehow even louder than earlier_ thought Riko as she carefully approached the bed. Hanamaru shut the door before following.

“Princess?” Riko slowly reached out towards the figure in the sheets. A head slowly rose up out of the sheets revealing red puffy eyes.

“I-I told you already, Riko,” she said, managing a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “You can call me Chika when the others aren’t around – y-you too, Maru.”

“Zura!” Hanamaru said.

Looking between her two servants, Chika slowly got out from under her covers and sat up against the bed’s headboard. She then patted either side of her. Riko jumped up instantly, having been by Chika’s side for most of her life, and Maru hesitated for only a moment before hopping up and leaning against princess. Though she’d never pictured a life of servitude for herself, she’d grown to love and feel protected by the princess. Even though she was a servant, Chika and Riko both felt like big sisters to her.

“Okay, let it all out,” Riko said, patting Chika on the back.

Instantly she started sobbing, ugly violent sobs that wracked her entire body. She even started kicking her feet beneath the sheets as she thought more about the situation and grew more and more frustrated.

“It’s just not fair Riko!” she wailed, “why – why should I have to marry some – some ugly stuck-up prince. Why can’t I just stay here with you!”

“It’s frustrating isn’t it?” Riko held tightly onto her friend. “What you have to sacrifice for your people.”

“Why me! Why can’t I just be free, why can’t I be with someone I love... not-not some fool who places the highest bid.”

“You’re right. It isn’t fair.”

“I just – I jus-” The door swung open and the two servants began to scramble off the bed, lest they get in trouble from a higher up.

“No, it’s fine, you two can stay,” the Queen said, shutting the door carefully behind her. The two relaxed slightly and leaned back against the headboard again, though they were no longer leaning on Chika. The queen had always been somewhat understanding of the relationship the girls had.

“My dear, I’m sorry I had to impose such a time limit on something so important to you.” Chika just sniffled. “But, it is for the good of the kingdom.” Still no reply. “... I didn’t want to bring this up as it is quite a risk, but you seem much more upset than anticipated.”

“Huh? Bring what up?” Chika lifted her head up from the covers, intrigued at her mother's words.

“There is another option... it’s still going to end in marriage but...”

“But what, mom? Another option?!” Chika couldn't help the excitement that was bubbling in her veins, despite how vague her mother was being. Another option? Why is she holding it back from me?

“You know the Watanabe kingdom?” the Queen asked hesitantly.

“Wa-watanabe, that’s You’s kingdom right?” Chika said, and her mother nodded in response.

“Yeah, I remember we were always at each other's birthday balls... what about them?” she cocked her head to the side, confused at her mother's line of thought.

“Has anyone ever told you about their marriage tradition with their princesses?”

Hmm... Watanabe... I think I remember someone talking about some weird tradition they had... hmm something about- oh wait! Chika finally realized what her mother was getting at.

“YOU’RE GOING TO LOCK ME IN A TOWER?!”

At this Riko couldn’t stop herself from putting her head in her hands. Of course Chika would completely miss what the Queen was trying to suggest.

The Queen sighed and chuckled a little at her daughter's antics.

“No Chika.” She smiled down at her daughter. “Riko, I think you get it, why don’t you try to tell her?”

“Oh! Y-yes your Majesty.” Riko swallowed, feeling all the eyes in the room on her. “Uh, what-what I think the Queen is suggesting is that, you could rescue the princess that is currently in the tower, your highness.”

...

“WHAT?!”

“Oh, Chika, you sure are easy to shock aren’t you little one,” the Queen chucked again. “Yes that is exactly what I’m suggesting. I remember how much you loved playing with Princess You whenever your birthday celebrations would come around.”

Chika nodded her head. You had been her favourite playmate as a kid, even though she was rarely around.

“On her twelfth birthday she was locked away in a tower, as per Watanabe tradition. Now, five years have passed, and no one has succeeded in rescuing her. Maybe it would be best for both of you if you gave it a try. It would also be good for both of our kingdoms.”

They sat in silence for a moment as the three girls took in the information dumped on them. Five years alone in a tower; she couldn’t imagine how lonely that would be. I had wondered why You had stopped showing up at my birthday parties, and why we stopped visiting their kingdom. Chika was finally putting together the pieces. What a cruel tradition.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Chika was getting even more frustrated with her mother. “Why not tell when she was locked away?! She’s been alone in a tower for five years and I didn’t even know! We could have both been saved by now.”

“Oh, darling,” her mother looked down at the floor, contemplating. “We choose not to tell because we knew how you would react. I know the tradition seems wrong, but we must retain strong relations with every kingdom, even if that means ignoring barbaric practices. I didn’t even want to tell you now.”

“Why? Why not! Of course I’m choosing her! At least if I marry her, I know her and – and I have some kind of choice!”

“Because it’s dangerous, Chika!”

Silence rang through the room as the girls sat agape at the sight of the Queen yelling. They’d never seen her act like that before.

“I- I’m sorry, girls,” she sat at the edge of the bed, “I just worry so much. Some have already tried and failed to rescue her. The path to the tower is long and treacherous and even if you do make it, there are two dragons guarding the tower. I don’t want you to get hurt, darling, but... I know that if I don’t let you go you’ll be even more hurt.”

“Thanks mom,” Chika crawled from her place on the bed and slung her arms around her mother. “I promise I’ll be okay.” She squeezed her mom tight before letting go and relaxing back onto bed.

“I think I’d like to leave as soon as possible,” she said, finally relaxing now that she had a goal in mind and a way to avoid being sold off to some random kingdom. “I need to make sure all those suitors know I’m off the market as soon as possible.” Riko and Hanamaru giggled at that, they were glad to see their princess cheering up. Though they still worried about the danger she was so excited to get herself into.

“I’ll start getting together a company for you to travel with. You should be able to leave within the fortnight,” the Queen said. “Riko, Hanamaru, would you two like to join her It’s okay if you’d like to stay, it is very dangerous, we aren’t asking you two to risk your life for her.”

“Yes!” Riko said, “I mean, uh, yes of course my queen, I'll follow her anywhere.”

“Me too, zura,” Hanamaru said, not taking long to make up her mind either. “Your majesty.”

“It's settled, then, Chika. You will be the one to rescue You Watanabe and claim her hand in marriage.”

The queen left the room, letting the door swing closed behind her, and leaving the three girls to fall asleep and dream of the grand adventure that surely awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an average day at the tower for Princess You Watanabe.  
> Beta'd by the incredible Maloe_Less !!

While the tower could be quite lonely, it wasn’t all bad. Well, it was mostly bad but it wasn’t the worst thing that could’ve happened to her.

_Honestly, I think the worst thing that could happen to me at this point is one of those guys actually ‘rescuing’ me_ , You thought. _I know I’ll have to get out of here at some point, but I wish there was another way_ . She sighed. _Hopefully it’s later rather than sooner_ . She turned her gaze from her journal to the window, and watched as the morning light slowly grew brighter. _Huh, the sun’s already pretty high up_.

You closed her journal and made her way past her single bed, towards the window. At least fifty feet below her was a perfectly circular field, covered with grass. The landscape was clear except for a river that flowed through from the surrounding woods, and a garden that stood barely out of You’s view on the other side of the tower.

Peering out, she rested her gaze on two dragons, both a fair bit smaller than what one might expect of the magical creature though still large enough to scare even the toughest of knights. They were curled up against one another, slowly blinking out of a deep sleep as they did this time every morning.

Before being sent here, You had made the decision to not let it get to her, so in order to keep some sort of normalcy she maintained a schedule. Every morning she journaled, watched the sun rise, and then went for a swim in the moat surrounding the tower. It wasn’t ideal, but she was happy just to have access to a body of water she could swim in. Though, she still badly missed the ocean. The moat was small and cramped, especially when compared to the never ending depths she once called home.

She had also made sure to keep up with her studies, which hadn’t proven too difficult with the help of Dia and Ruby. You hadn’t known the two dragons before being sent here, but she’d found out quickly how learned they were. Dia, being the oldest, had taken it upon herself to keep the other two on track. Though, that didn’t mean she didn’t find plenty of time to study herself. The dragon seemed confident from day one that she wouldn’t fall back.

At the base of the tower there was a tall library, covered wall to wall with books. It could be quite intimidating if you weren’t sure what you needed, but thankfully Dia knew what types of subjects to focus on. While she couldn’t fit inside to pick out books, she was able to instruct well enough by responding to the princess reading off titles. 

Even with You’s daily rituals, she had an abundance of empty time. She ended up spending most of this ‘free’ time designing and sewing uniforms. Her collection had grown quite large over the years, with nothing else to do, and she kept churning out more and more. Sometimes she would even venture outside of making uniforms. 

Surprisingly, one of her favourite collections were the capes and cloaks that she had made to match just as detailed hats. She had been inspired by mages’ typical eccentric outfits, though You thought hers were more intricately crafted than what she’d seen before.

Around a year into their stay, she had given a shot at making gifts for her dragon friends. Ruby had been elated to receive a ridiculously large floppy hat. While Dia had initially been shocked by the gift, she was often seen wearing her fascinator while gardening.

_I wonder if anyone will ever wear these_ . You stared at the lonely racks filled with her human-sized projects. _Or if they’ll just be left to rot here_. She cast herself out of her negative thoughts, which she found herself falling into more often as the years dragged on, and changed into a swimsuit before she made her way to the solitary window.

“Yousoro!” she called down into the clearing, leaning through the opening and saluting over enthusiastically. The two dragons, fully awake at this point, turned their heads towards the princess.

“Good morning, princess,” the larger dragon called out. “It’s a beautiful morning to get some training in, isn’t it?”

“Haha, I was just planning on a light swim today, Dia.” You smiled at the dragon's attitude. She had insisted since day one that You train herself because “who knows how long I’ll be able to hold them off; you must be prepared to fight for yourself! You never know what kind of treacherous princes may try to take you!” She wasn’t wrong, but it never failed to endear You that the dragon cared so much for her.

Dia lifted her head to the window – a sight You could never quite get used to. The sleek black scales sparkled under the morning sun, mesmerizing her. She lifted herself out through the window and sat at the base of the dragon's head, then allowed herself to be lowered next to the moat. 

As soon as she regained her footing on the ground she dove into the water, ecstatic to once again feel the absolute freedom of swimming. Growing up, she had spent countless hours swimming, exploring the sea and discovering all sorts of underwater flora and fauna. She really couldn't bear the thought of never getting to jump in the ocean again. Other kingdoms didn’t have shorelines like hers did. She couldn’t even be sure if they’d have a river or lake that she could swim in. So, for as long as she was here, she’d at least savour her ability to swim.

“It still makes absolutely no sense to me that they wouldn’t have any stairs for you,” Dia said offhandedly as You swam a lap past her. “They already have a magic field up around here – it’s not like you’d be escaping very easily.”

“Hm, maybe they always have nice dragons?”

“Wh- uh yeah, yeah...” Dia stammered out. “I mean, I know I’m nice! B-but there’s no way they would’ve known that, a-and it just seems so unnecessary!”

“I don’t know. I definitely think I prefer getting a ride from a cool dragon over taking the stairs.” You continued to tease the dragon.

“Cool?” Dia blurted out. “I - of course I’m cool!” She huffed and looked to the side. “Well, if there was a staircase, you would be taking it!”

“Yeah, yeah.” You giggled at the not-so-scary dragon, then continued her laps, allowing the other to process their conversation.

She spent a good few hours swimming, managing to forget everything and enjoy the water. Though it was hard for her to keep it all in and pretend as though everything would be okay, swimming always brought her back to the ocean and helped her keep calm. It was almost as if she could smell the salt, and feel it sticking to her. Maybe it wasn't a very pleasant feeling for most, but for her it was home. By the time she finally left the water, it was mid afternoon and the sun was at its highest point in the sky. She smiled when she saw a towel laid out in the rays of sunlight and made her way to it.

“Thanks, Ruby.”

“Ah!” the dragon squealed. She had clearly been lost in thought before You jolted her out. “Oh, uh – you’re welcome, princess.” 

Dia made her way through the low grass to join the other two. She curled up next to the princess, and the three girls lay out in the sun for a few moments, enjoying the warmth.

“I can’t wait to see your human form,” You said, gently running her hand down Ruby’s red scales.

“Hmph. Don’t be silly.” Dia looked pointedly at You.

“I know it seems like we’ll be stuck here forever, but,” she looked up into the sky, “but, I’m sure things will turn out okay. We just have to hold on a bit longer.”

“We can’t hold onto false hope like that,” Dia said. “It’s not worth it.”

“Bu-but Dia, maybe it will turn out okay.” Ruby flashed a hesitant smile up at her sister. “We won’t know until we get there!”

Dia was ready to dash her sister's hopes, before the world would do it for her. But seeing that innocent look in her pure blue eyes, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She never could. Instead, she smiled softly, and nodded. Though, she still couldn’t stop herself from thinking that the only way for this to end was for the two of them to be killed, and for You to be taken by a man she didn’t love. Dreaming of any other option would be wishful thinking. _I’ll protect them… if You could convince them to let Ruby live, maybe she could find a mage to turn her back. As long as they’re okay I don’t care what fate befalls me_.

“Dia? Diiiiaaa.” She startled out of her thoughts at the sight of You waving a hand in front of her face.

“Ah!” she squawked in alarm. She looked around the vicinity for threats she may have missed as she was zoned out.

“We were just thinking that it should be about time to eat now,” Ruby said.

“Oh.” She noticed the sun sinking in the sky. “Yeah, now that you mention it, I am getting hungry.”

It had become a bonding ritual for the girls to garden together everyday. Even though it was hard for Ruby and Dia to help, they still had fun together. While the garden was quite the resource and could keep You well fed, they did very quickly find that the two dragons needed more food than the garden could provide each day. 

They had to hunt in order to sustain their forms. Animals roamed through the grass surrounding the tower, normally staying a reasonable distance away from the dragons. They traveled in and out from the dense forest that encircled the magical field keeping You there. 

Thankfully, when the sisters were unwilling to harm the creatures, You stepped up to the task. So, this night was like most nights. You went off hunting. Meanwhile, Dia visited the garden and carefully, yet skillfully, picked plants, as though she weren’t a two ton dragon, and Ruby set up a small fire.

Eventually, the three girls were seated around the fire, feasting and talking as they did almost every night over the past five years. Finally, when the sun had completely disappeared behind the trees, the girls dozed off with You tucked lightly against Ruby’s side. Dia remained awake a while longer, admiring the two girls she’d come to value more than her own life – unexpectedly so in the princess’s case. When she decided they were sound asleep, she gently nudged the princess onto her nose and maneuvered her back into her room in the tower, where she would be safe lest anything happen in the night. She then blew out the fire and wrapped herself around her sister, finally allowing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

In the distance another fire was blown out as a group of knights took their rest after a long day of travel.

_Hm, should only be a day’s travel till we’ve arrived_ , a knight thought to himself as he looked out into the forest. _I’ve heard those dragons are quite the challenge but it’s nothing we haven’t already prepared for. That bond with the Watanabe Kingdom will be forged in no time_.

He sat down on a log, positioned for the first shift of the nighttime watch, as the rest of his party slept in preparation for the battle to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :DD Honestly I had a lot of trouble with this one. It was kind of hard for me to figure out how I really thought these three would feel in these circumstances lmao. I've been changing it over and over again but couldn't get completely happy with it tbh. I hope ya'll can be happy with it though :DDD feel free to let me know what you would change!!! also asdksjdhf some of it is so dramatic but I guess they are in a messed up situation so ajskfhaj  
> Now beta'd! So I feel a lot better about it lmao! Thank u Maloe_Less :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feast is held to send Chika off on her adventure. We meet her travelling company just before setting off.

Around a week and a half had passed since princess Chika Takami had resolved to go on a quest to rescue You Watanabe. After the decision had been made official, a letter was sent out to the Watanabe kingdom and the Queen began gathering people to accompany the princess on her adventure. Today Riko was helping her princess get ready within the comforts of the castle for the last time in their foreseeable future.  _ Maybe Maru and I should stay, _ the nerves getting her as she at last came upon the realization that Chika wouldn’t change her mind on this one,  _ we’re just servants we aren’t fit to adventure. _ She gently pulled on the strings of Chika’s dress, fitting it to her form. Hanamaru was kneeling below her straightening out the bell of the gown.

“Ugh why can’t we just go already,” Chika shook the two out of their thoughts, “I mean everything's ready right? I can’t take all this waiting!”

“Oh Chika,” Riko sighed, “the princess can’t just take off on an adventure without saying goodbye to her people. Plus Lady O’hara has yet to arrive.”

“Yeah, it would’ve been nice if we could’ve met up on the way there though," Chika huffed, "we could have left days ago.”

“That’s true," Riko couldn't help but agree with the need to just get this over with, "maybe they want us to spend more time learning about the princess before we arrive, perhaps it could help us make her more comfortable?”

“I guess so… we were pretty close for having only seen each other two or three times a year, but the Lady will probably know her much better," Chika replied, "and I'd like to be able to put a smile on her face once we've rescued her.”

“Hm, maybe she’d like mikan…” Riko mused out loud. Maru and Chika giggled at the odd suggestion that seemingly came out of nowhere. The mood had been fairly tense over the past few days and they couldn’t help but laugh the moment they had a chance too. “I mean! We could bring like gifts! I-I don’t think they have mikan in her kingdom and… just forget it!” The other girls continued their giggling.

“It’s okay Riko,” Chika forced out through her fit of giggles, “we'll have her try some when we get back.”

“It’s fine! Just pretend I never said anything,” Riko blushed and got back to adjusting Chika’s dress.

"Hah, just imagine it," Chika smiled, turning to face Riko, "oh princess You," she knelt on the floor, looking up at her servant and miming somewhat of a proposal, "I have traveled this treacherous forest and slayed the mighty dragons to rescue you! Please, take this mikan and marry me!" 

Riko scowled down at the princess for a moment but she couldn't help but crack a small smile at Chikas ridiculous performance. The other two had burst out laughing immediately and though she tried to hold back, Riko found herself quickly sucked into the amusement. A sudden yelp was heard through the laughter and the two older girls turned to find Maru sat on the floor clutching her stomach, having fallen over in her fit of laughter. This of course resulted in them following suit, all the girls tearing up at the situation. Gradually the laughter died down and the three of them wiped at their tears before slowly dusting themselves and standing up. The air in the room now felt lighter, the laughter having brought them some much needed stress relief. Chika resumed her position and Riko and Maru silently got back to work, fixing her once again ruffled garment.

“All done, zura!” Hanamaru piped up, rising from her position on the ground.

“Okay! Let’s get going then!” Chika beamed, feeling much better now, “we only have to get through the rest of today and then I’m finally free.”

“Well…” Riko hesitated to correct her.

“I know it’s not quite freedom, but at least I chose this,” Chika said, practically reading her friends mind, “it’s not perfect but it’ll do… plus I can’t just keep living my life as usual knowing You’s trapped in there! It’s just not right.”

"Zura!" Hanamaru was encouraged by the princess' resolve, and spoke in solidarity.

“Yeah, zura," Riko grinned, at last feeling ready to take on the journey.

With this Maru and Riko made their way towards the door, opening it for the princess. She gracefully stepped out into the hall, allowing her two handmaids to take their places behind her, before setting off. They made their way through the twisting corridors of the castle and eventually found themselves in the banquet hall, where they were immediately greeted by the sight of an army servants bustling about, preparing for a fairly early feast.

“Chika honey,” the Queen appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, to greet the girls, “let’s get you acquainted with your traveling company before the celebration.”

She waved her hand, motioning for them to follow her. She swiftly made her way through the bustling servants to a few knights gathered near the front of the hall. Immediately they stood up straight and gently bowed their heads to Chika and her mother.

“Your majesty,” the tallest one curtseyed toward the queen, she then turned to the princess, “your highness.”

“Kanan!” Chika exclaimed, “will you be coming on our journey?!”

“Hah, yes princess,” Kanan smiled at Chika’s antics, “and so will Sarah and Leah here,” she motioned to the two guards standing next to her, they both bowed at the mention of their names.

“Oh this is perfect,” Chika turned to her mother and hugged her, “will this be everyone?”

“Well, as you know, Lady O’hara will be arriving from the Watanabe kingdom during the festivities and we’re also awai-”

“Fallen angel Yohane has arrived!” a dark figure leapt down from above, “greetings your majesty, your highness.”

“Yoshiko!” Maru couldn’t help but shout her friend's name, excited to have a more familiar face with her on the journey, before quickly hiding behind Chika, remembering it’s not in her place to yell.

“It’s Yohane!” she scowled at her old friend, before turning to the princess, “I’m pleased to be able to join you on this adventure.”

“Yes, our apprentice court mage Yohane will also be joining you,” the queen sighed, questioning her decision to trust the mage with her daughter's safety, “and that should be everyone, before you all go off to your various duties I’d like to quickly discuss the details of your journey, Kanan.”

The head knight pulled out a map spanning the area between various kingdoms. Just next to the Takami kingdom was the Watanabe kingdom, it was much smaller on the map but covered a good portion of the coastline, making it ideal for trade and one of the most prosperous kingdoms on the continent. As well the map displayed other kingdoms poking along the edges, but the focus was on a large forest, land that none had taken claim over. While the forest is ever changing and therefore not mapped out very well, there is a path marked down leading from the edge of the Takami kingdom, slightly towards the Watanabe kingdom and stopping a fair bit into the forest.

“Right here,” Kanan pointed to the end of the path, “is where the tower should be located. None from our kingdom have sought it out for the past hundred years I believe, so I can’t say for sure, but if it’s not there it will be nearby. Lady O’hara will also have a better idea once she arrives” she then begins pointing to various spots along the path and telling them of the dangers that may await them at each spot, “now I know it all sounds pretty terrifying, but we have the right people and the right supplies, so we shouldn’t really have issues getting there, there is still one wildcard however.”

“And what might that be?” Chika questions.

“The dragons,” Sarah cut in, “dragons have been on the edge of extinction for a few hundred years now, no one we know has fought one or knows how to fight one. It’s a miracle that the Watanabe are always able to get their hands on two.”

“It could just be a rumor?” Chika suggested, internally hoping for that to be the case.

“Oh they’re real princess,” Leah piped up, “word from other kingdoms has been coming in of their men being found dead in the areas near the tower. Each time they had been after the princess and each time their bodies had clear wounds from monstrous teeth.”

“The teeth of a dragon,” Chika mumbled to herself, “well we’ll just go in as prepared as possible, I’m sure it can’t be so different than slaying any other beast.”

“Yes princess, we’ll do our best,” Kanan smiled at Chika, happy to see her still in high spirits.

“And there’s no way things could go wrong when you have court mage Yohane on your side,” Yohane chimed in, doing her best to reassure the group in her own way.

“Okay, I trust you to be able to lead this group just fine then Kanan,” the Queen said, “we will meet again in the stables after the feast. I trust you will all be prepared to leave then.”

The company nodded and made their way to begin their various tasks, as the celebration started up.

\----

“Greetings everyone!” the queen stood from her seat at the royal table, “I am pleased to have you all here tonight.”

A great cheer erupted from the ballroom floor.

“As you are all aware my daughter, young princess Chika, will be leaving tonight in order to take the hand of princess You, of the Watanabe kingdom,”

Another cheer arose, everyone in the crowd aware that such a bond between kingdoms would be beneficial for everyone in the Takami kingdom.

“So tonight let us give our well wishes to the princess and pray that she may defeat those treacherous dragons and come home safely with a lovely wife in tow… now drink!”

One last roar came up from the crowd as everyone took large swigs from their glasses. Right on cue the court bard counted in a band of musicians and they began playing lively music. The royal family remained seated at their table, their servants retrieving food, drink and messages for them. Throughout the night dozens of patrons came to the table to wish the princess luck and give her what many were assuming were her last hugs. All who were travelling took the warm farewells, but anxiously awaited the beginning of their adventure.

A few hours into the feast Chika noticed a very unfamiliar face come through the door. What she was wearing was certainly made for travel, however she seemed as though she belonged in the most extravagant of gowns. She entered the room with the brightest smile Chika had ever seen and managed to get a giggle out of head guard Kanan within seconds of entering the event.  _ Lady O’hara _ , Chika thought to herself,  _ that must be her _ . She made to stand but her mother pushed her back down, eyeing her as if to say,  _ you’re a princess, you remain seated and let her come to you. _ Chika huffed and stayed planted, though thankfully she could see the woman already making a beeline for their table.

“Your majesty, your highness,” she greeted the mother and daughter, “I’m sorry I couldn’t arrive in an outfit more befitting of the event but it wouldn't have been very wise to try to take a more extravagant garment on our quest… I’m Mari O’hara by the way.”

“Very pleased to meet you Lady O’hara, Chika couldn’t be more excited to begin the journey,” the queen smiled at the young lady.

“Oh really?” Mari said eyeing the princess, then smiling, “well I’ve got a good feeling about it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This update took a bit longer mostly cause I start too many projects oof... I hope you enjoyed this though!! This chapter was originally pretty different, but once I sat down to edit I just couldn't stop adding and editing lmao, I'm actually pretty happy with the result though! I'm honestly not sure if some of it seems rushed or if I've just read it too many times... other than that small worry however I really enjoyed writing this one, even though it's nowhere near what I originally planned for the third chapter haha.   
> I do have 3 more chapters written up, but it might take a little bit for the next one to come out again cause I'm thinking I'd like to add another chapter between this one and the next one I have written out... we'll see. Anyways, thanks so much for reading :D I hope you enjoyed!!! Also I know I've individually replied to comments, but also thanks so much for the comments they always make my day :D and thank you for the kudos! Just thank you in general, I love writing fic and it's even better to have ya'll along for the ride!! :DD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika and company prepare for the journey ahead!  
> Beta'd by the amazing Maloe_Less !!

Not too soon after Lady Ohara had arrived at the banquet, the company gathered together in the stables.

The sky had begun to turn a light pink hue, as the sun sank on the horizon. The sound of rustling hay filled the brisk evening air. It was spacious inside, yet the smell of horses made it feel stuffy and closed. Kanan walked up to the two horses closest to the group and began untying them from the stable.

Sara, Leah, and the handmaids followed behind her, and began to set up their belongings in a way so they could be easily thrown over the horses’ backs. They only packed the necessities; some rations, an extra set of clothing, and most of their armour and small weapons.

As the others began their set up, Yoshiko stood just out of the torch light, counting her items. She made sure to have all the herbs, potions, and tokens she may need in order to perform her magic on the road. The mage seemed anxious as she triple checked everything, nodding her head as she went along.

Chika stood awkwardly to the side, looking back and forth between the other members and waiting for them to finish up their work.

“Someone looks quite ready to go,” the Queen said, as she eyed her daughter.

_ What does that mean, if anything I feel like I’m the least ready to go. Oh  _ – _ she’s being sarcastic. _ Chika narrowed her eyes at her mother, who smiled teasingly back at her.

“You’ve got an amazing group there.” The Queen nodded towards the others. “Take good care of them.”

Chika looked to her mother, confused by the statement. Now that she thought about it, she wasn’t really sure what she brought to the group. Everyone was doing this because of her, yet she had nothing to offer them. Besides her noble status, which she really didn’t think would be of much help on the road, she felt useless.

_ I’ll find a way to make this worth it for them, _ she thought.  _ I don’t know what I’ll do, but I chose this, and I can’t let them down. _

“Don’t worry, honey.” Her mother seemingly sensed her unease. She hugged her daughter close. “You have a good head on your shoulders.”

Chika melted into her mother's embrace. The Queen's words reassured her, even though she wasn’t sure how having a good head would help her. Or if it was even true. She held still in the embrace until she felt the arms around her relaxing. Chika knew her mother was scared for her, so she stayed a few moments longer before pulling away.  _ Knowing the stories, I should be more scared. _

“I think these clothes suit you, Chika,” the Queen said, as she stepped back to admire her.

Chika then realized her mother hadn’t seen her in anything besides a dress since she was child.  _ I haven’t even seen myself in anything other than a dress or a nightgown since I was a child either _ .

After leaving the banquet Chika, Riko, and Hanamaru had made a quick stop to Chika’s bedchamber in order to change into adventure appropriate clothing. Now, the princess wore linen pants, and a long sleeved shirt, rather than one of her large (usually orange, as the seamstress insisted that it was her best colour) dresses. Over that was a layer of light silk, as base protection. Her heavier leather armours had been packed on the horses. 

“Haha, mom,” Chika replied, then rolled her eyes before declaring, “It’s a proper adventuring outfit!”

“Hmm, yes, for a proper adventurer I suppose,” the Queen said. She looked to the others. “You  _ all _ look quite ready to go.”

Chika turned her gaze to the rest of the company, and took in their new getup's. The handmaids, the mage, and the Lady wore the same gear as the princess, though Yoshiko insisted that she also required her cloak in order to do her work. Hanamaru had giggled at that, then mumbled something too quiet to catch.

The knights went with a slightly more cumbersome set of armour. Though, their metal armour was packed on the horses, as it would be a burden to wear on the road. They would wear lightweight leather armour until they arrived at their final destination.

“Well, it seems like it’s time to go,” the Queen said, as she watched the mage make her first attempt at mounting a horse. 

“Bye mom,” Chika said. “I’ll be alright.”

The Queen took her leave from the stables, after receiving a quick peck on the cheek from her daughter, and left the rest to finish sorting themselves out.

“Okay, Lady Ohara, Princess Chika,” Kanan said, bowing her head at them. “Let me help you two up.” She took the reins of the two horses and handed them to the handmaids.

“Oh no!” Mari exclaimed, “I rode on a horse all the way here, so I’m all worn out. Little Hanamaru there should take my horse. Besides,” she winked at the guard, “I think I’d like to go with you.”

“I-I, you ca-” Kanan stuttered out, a fierce blush threatening to take over her face.

“Here, Hanamaru, Your Highness.” Mari chuckled at the still-flustered guard. “You two take this one, I can help you up.”

Hanamaru looked to the princess, as if waiting for her to say something first. Chika wasn’t sure what the right answer was. She had never met anyone quite like Lady Ohara. No lord or lady she knew treated the servants as kindly as she did. She was lost in thought until her eyes focused in on the smile fading from the Lady’s face.

“Hop up Maru,” Chika urged her handmaid.

“Thank you, Lady Ohara,” Hanamaru said. She beamed at the lady, then she allowed herself to be helped up onto the horse.

“It’s no problem really, and you can call my Mari.”

Hanamaru nodded in response and adjusted herself on the saddle. Mari turned to Kanan.

“By the way,” she said, “do all these girls know how to ride horses?”

“All but the mage, but she’ll be fine,” Kanan said. “Besides, I don’t really know how well she’d make it walking.”

“Good then, haha.” Mari smiled. “Well, how about we get Riko on that horse with Yoshiko, and the princess can ride with Hanamaru.”

A cry of “Yohane” could be heard, but neither woman paid it much attention.

“You sure learned everyone’s names fast.”

“You’re all so cute, how could I forget!” Mari exclaimed. “Especially you, Kanan.” She winked at the guard for the umpteenth time.

“Stop that.”

“It’s a joke!” Mari giggled.

“Sure. Haha,” Kanan said flatly. A soft thump, followed by a shout pulled the two out of their conversation. “I think Yohane needs some help.”

As she approached the second horse, she became witness to what appeared to be a comedy duo. The mage was trying once again to lift herself onto the horse, much to the dismay of her riding partner. Riko let out an exasperated sigh as she caught the mage once again.

“You two need some help?” Kanan asked.

“Uh yeah I th-” Riko began, only to be cut off by Yoshiko.

“I’m sure I can manage this just fine, little demon!”

“If this doesn’t work I’m helping you,” Kanan said.

“I accept your challenge, Royal Guard Kanan. May luck be on my side this once!”

Yoshiko placed one foot in the stirrup, then quickly transferred all her weight from the ground onto the horse. She then attempted to swing the non-stirrup leg up onto the creature, but only succeeded in getting it parallel to the ground before she lost her balance and fell back in the hay.

“Okay, here we go.” Kanan came up behind Yoshiko and hooked her elbows beneath her armpits. The mage was fairly light, so it was easy work for a guard of Kanan’s caliber to lift her up onto the horse. She then turned to Riko, who gratefully allowed herself to be helped up. Though, not in quite the same way as Yoshiko.

“Thank you.” Riko bowed her head slightly.

“Yes, thank you, Royal Guard Kanan. That didn’t quite go as expected. But, fear not! I’m saving my luck for the final battle.”

“Of course. Just let me know if you need any help in the future,” Kanan said, then turned to join Mari at the front of the party.

“It seems we’re all set.” Chika beamed at the group from her place in front of Hanamaru.

“Yeah, it took long enough,” Leah mumbled, probably louder than she had meant to.

“Leah!” Sara nudged her younger sister with her elbow.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright, I get it,” said Chika. “I’m sure you’re all as nervous as I am right now. I know about as much about what’s out there as you do. It’ll be scary and it’ll be difficult, and we might even want to give up at some points.”

She paused for a moment.

“But there’s a girl out there. She’s my friend and she’s alone, and she’s been alone for years. And I can’t shake this feeling that we’re her only chance at being saved. You all are her only chance at being saved. I couldn’t think of a more perfect group to accompany me on this journey. So, even though you probably didn’t have much of a choice, thank you for joining me. I know it’s gonna work out.”

_ Because I don’t know what I’d do if it doesn’t _ , she left unsaid.

As they exited the stables, each woman felt her heart race at the anxiety of leaving their safe home and venturing onto an unknown path. However, they also all felt a small fire light within them at the thrill and excitement of adventure, even those who had least expected it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm sorry this chapter took so long :( The next ones shouldn't take as long as this one did, but I make no promises as I do not trust myself with those. But likely the next couple chapters will arrive sooner.   
> In other news, I have a beta now!!! Thank you to Maloe_Less!! Honestly they are incredible and these chapters are like million times better because of them!!! Chapters 1 and 2 have both been changed up a bit, but don't worry about re-reading or anything if you don't want tho haha. Chapter 2 does have quite a few additions, tho it won't affect the story in a way that you'd need to go back, it's mostly more descriptions and such. Also, the dragons now have silly hats (thank u CaptainGlitch for the suggestion!!)!! Thanks for reading :DDDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble comes a brewing for You, Ruby and Dia.  
> Thank you once again to the marvelous Maloe_Less for betaing this chapter :))

_ I think it’s going to rain today _ . 

You’s knack for predicting the weather hadn’t changed during her time in the tower. Wanting to check how long she had before it would start pouring, she stood from her desk and walked over to the solitary window. Looking at the sky, there wasn’t a gray cloud in sight, so she decided to make the most out of the sunny morning.

“Ohayousoro!” she called to the two dragons, saluting down at them. Dia, as she did every morning, rose up to the window and gave You a ride onto the grass.

“How did you sleep last night, You?” Dia asked. They didn’t have much to talk about, considering they were each other’s only company, so conversations usually started out with mundane questions like that.

“Hm... not too well actually.” You thought back to the previous night, and how a sense of dread had kept her awake for hours. It wasn’t like she’d eaten something rotten or that she was nervous, she just felt... bad. “I think it’s going to rain today.”

“Oh.” Dia looked concerned. “Is that why you’re not swimming today?”

“Oh aha, I didn’t even realize.” You scratched the back of her head. After five years of swimming every day it was strange of her to forget suddenly. “I feel like something’s going to happen today, so it slipped my mind I guess.”

“I-I’ve had a pretty bad feeling today too, princess,” Ruby piped up. “I’m not sure how to explain it but it feels like the trees are disturbed.”

“Hm, so you’ve been feeling it too,” Dia said, squinting at the trees around them. “I thought I had sensed travelers in the woods. And considering the area we’re in…”

“The only reason anyone would come out here is us,” You finished.

“No!” Ruby burst out. “I-I hate when Dia has to fight them.”

“It’s okay. I’ve fought before and I can do it again.” Dia smiled down at her younger sister. “It’ll be okay, Ruby. You, do you want to stay in the tower, or maybe you could see what this prince is like?”

“I-I…” You really couldn’t see herself wanting to be whisked away by some princeling. She’d met quite a few and she would rather never meet any again.

“I understand. It’ll be just like every other time, okay? They’ll have to get through me if they want you,” Dia reassured her, “and I’m a dragon.”

“Yeah...” You flashed a half-hearted smile up at the dragons. “Thank you.”

The three tried to go on with their morning, even with the sense of impending conflict looming over them. However, none of them felt up to doing anything, as they lay in the grass, enjoying each other's presence.

Before the sun had even reached its peak, Ruby and Dia heard the clomping of horses along the forest floor. With the dragons’ enhanced senses, they could tell the group was approaching fast. You hopped atop Dia’s neck once more and wished her luck before retreating into her room. As much as she wanted to help, she knew there wasn’t much she could do against what could be ten or more knights. If anything, she’d get in the way. 

She rested her elbows on the windowsill and looked out into the surrounding area. Surveying the scene, she couldn’t see Ruby, but assumed she was in her usual hiding place behind the tower. Dia stood tall in the centre of the circular clearing, as if daring anybody to come near. Though Dia could be shy and awkward sometimes, she was the most dependable individual You knew, and would always step up for these encounters.

They all held their positions for what felt like an eternity, but was really under fifteen minutes. Gradually the trotting got louder and louder, until finally they saw them. It was,  _ thankfully _ , a small group. Three horses, eight knights, a servant, and the one who was assumed to be the prince, hoping to save You and whisk her away to his kingdom. 

_ Yeah right,  _ she thought looking down at him. She didn’t want them to see her, but the need to know that Dia would be alright was more important. The group halted as they stepped onto the grass, clearly startled by the sight of the large, sleek black dragon before them.

“Wow, that is quite the beautiful thing,” one of the knights said, mouth agape at the wonder before him. Dia glared at him in return. “A shame we have to kill it.”

“I’m sure once we’re done we can sell those pretty scales for a bucket of coin,” another said. “Maybe keep a few, too.” He smirked up at the seething creature before him.

“Let’s just get on with it, why don’t we,” the prince ordered. “I would like to get to the part where I marry the princess!”

Just as he spoke up, Dia lashed out, breathing fire over the group. The men were all taken by surprise, but each managed to out maneuver the burst of flame. They were quick to retaliate as the knights started their bid to surround her. 

_ Ha, she’s seen that move before,  _ You thought while watching the scene play out. 

Dia swiped out with her front legs, and shot fire strategically around preventing any of the men from getting behind her. However, as this happened, one knight split off with the prince in an attempt to make their way up the tower. Anyone who’d heard the stories would know the best bet would be to focus their energy on rescuing the princess, rather than killing the dragons.

You spotted the two making their way towards the tower as Dia fought off the rest. She strained to see if she could spot Ruby, but the red dragon remained completely hidden from sight.  _ That’s good – I mean, I only have to take care of two guys. That shouldn’t be a problem. _ Though she knew that it would be a problem.

She retreated back into her room.  _ Ah! What do I do if he actually manages to get up here? _ She tried thinking through various scenarios.  _ What about just kicking him out the window? No no, there’s two of them, the other will probably just grab my leg and trip me or something. Oh, I could stuff one of my uniforms and hide in the closet, maybe they’ll be dumb enough to just take that with them instead… no way is anyone that dumb though. Why does this have to be so hard? _

The sound of metal on stone caught her attention and she turned to see a grappling hook clutched to the edge of her window sill. She contemplated kicking it off, but decided against it, as she saw tension pulling at the device.  _ It’ll be fine, maybe this guy won’t be so bad. Or maybe he will be bad. I’ll have to see for myself this time. _

While she didn’t have any armour on hand, You did have some fairly protective garments in her collection. As the clock ticked on towards what she was sure to be her doom, You wrestled herself into a leather jacket she’d crafted the previous year.  _ Not quite armour, but it’ll do. _

Soon she heard clambering at her window and watched as two hands struggled to pull a man's body up. Before he could climb completely through the opening she grabbed a dagger off her desk and scrambled backwards, bumping against a rack of clothing.

“Hmf, hello Princess Watanabe!” the prince exclaimed, out of breath but finally inside. The knight was still struggling to pull himself up the sill. “I am here to rescue you!”

_ What do I say, what do I say, what do I... _

“No thank you.” She offered a very unconvincing smile.  _ Like that's gonna work _ .

The prince paused, before turning to the knight beside him, clearly wondering what the hell was supposed to prepare him for this kind of answer.

“Haha. I’m not sure what you mean by that?” He looked back at her.

“I mean... I don’t want to.”  _ Oh God, what am I doing _ . “I-I’d like to stay here.”

“Staying in this tower all alone must have really affected you, for you to be saying something like that.” He laughed. “Do you know how many women would die to have the opportunity I’m offering you?”

“I don’t care if you’re a prince, and I don’t care what kingdom you’re from.” She rolled her eyes.  _ I knew no one who came to ‘rescue’ me would ever be good news _ . “I’d like to stay here.” She glared at him, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well, I don’t care what you want, princess.” He started towards her. “I am here to rescue you, and you will be rescued.”

“Uh, Your Highness, maybe we shouldn’t-” the knight said, appearing uncomfortable.

“Shut up!” the prince shouted. “Just do as you’re told, and help me get her out of here!” He turned back to You. “I did all this for you, you know that!” he shouted. “You owe me!”

The prince went to grab You, but she quickly pulled away and fell backwards, underneath the hanging costumes. Scrambling back she readied her dagger defensively over her body. The prince tried to tear through the rack, but instead tangled himself within a silk kimono. As the knight cut him free of the fabric, You pushed back up onto her feet and retreated further into the room.

She heard the sound of a sword slicing through the kimono. You winced.  _ That one was silk… Thank you, kimono, for defending me. _ She crouched into a defensive posture, keeping her eyes glued on the jostling fabric ahead of her. A glint of silver caught her eyes as the knight stepped out from between racks and You launched herself forward.  _ The best defense is a good offense, after all. _

The knight was taken off guard, probably not expecting a princess to actually put up a fight. She took advantage of the seconds given to her and slid into a crouch before kicking and taking out his knees. Before he could recover from the fall she ripped the sword out of his hand and threw it against the back wall.

The prince then made his move to capture her, opting to use a fist, rather than risk lethally harming her with a weapon. Still low to the ground after delivering a kick to the knight, You easily ducked under his aim. She then launched up onto her feet and didn’t hesitate to grab the man's head and slam it into her knee.

The prince fell onto his behind, clutching his face and yelling profanity.  _ Understandable. _ Distracted by the prince, she didn’t notice the knight getting up until it was too late. As she stabilized herself from delivering the blow, the knight lunged, tackling her to the ground. While You had become quite a good fighter, due to training with dragons for a few years, she was still at quite the disadvantage against two grown men.

The man knelt down, pressing his knee into her lower back, and tore the dagger out of her hand. She flailed and struggled as he easily lifted her over his shoulder. At this point You knew her only hope was Dia taking them out. Or perhaps they would witness the carnage of their fellow men and decide she wasn’t worth it. Otherwise, You couldn’t escape this.

Despite that, she still thrashed in the man's hold, though he seemed to be having no issues with it. He was able to keep a hold of her while simultaneously helping the prince up onto his feet. As the knight turned around, You caught a glimpse of the prince's face and saw blood pouring from his nose.  _ Haha, serves him right. _

He seemed to have caught You’s slight smirk, as the prince's face quickly contorted from pain into rage. The situation began to sink in. Seeing the anger in the man's eyes shot fear directly into her veins.  _ He doesn’t seem to be the type that’s above retaliating, despite me no longer being a threat _ . 

You struggled harder in the knight’s grasp to no avail.  _ Is this the end? Will I have to spend the rest of my life with this brat? _ They made their way towards the window and she realized with horror exactly how they planned to leave.  _ Why can’t this tower have stairs? _

“I suggest you quit your struggling,  _ princess _ ,” the prince sneered. “Unless you’d  _ really  _ rather die than come with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading folks :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travel time with Chika and company!  
> Thank you to the incredible Maloe_Less for betaing this story :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you enjoy this story you'll really enjoy this art from Kiose on tumblr! Thank you so much for sharing these with me :D They actually make me so happy :DDD  
> https://kiose.tumblr.com/post/617737361752752128/youchikaau  
> and  
> https://kiose.tumblr.com/post/620749641626124288/medievalau

Adventuring wasn’t quite how the stories portrayed it. 

Chika had a feeling the storytellers had glossed over most of it, skipping to the hero defeating the beast, and not bothering with the branches smacking their face. She had been prepared for all sorts of surprises, but no one ever talked about how sweaty one would get. _And it hasn’t even reached dawn yet._ Though it was nearing July, so the others probably expected her to know how hot it would be. That, of course, failed to account for her tendency to hyperfocus, especially with a task as important as rescuing a childhood friend.

Really, she wasn’t sure what to expect, but hours after starting the quest, she continued to vibrate with excitement. Despite the lack of sleep, she was happy she’d convinced her mother to let them leave at sunset. It had taken some long discussions between Chika, Kanan, and the Queen, but they eventually relented and elected to travel through their first night and day, then rest the next night. Getting to You as fast as possible was the priority, so she was eager to take what little extra time she could, including those first twelve hours.

Plus, with Lady Ohara being as late as she was, Chika wanted to leave as soon as possible. It wasn’t like she’d be able to sleep through the night anyways; she would’ve been laying in bed awaiting her upcoming departure.

The light of the moon was all that illuminated the two women walking ahead of her. Yohane had immediately offered to cast a light for the group, but Kanan had declined, citing that she hadn’t wanted to attract more attention than necessary. The mage had mumbled something about ‘sound alerting creatures anyways’ but listened to the knight.

They remained mostly silent throughout the night. The occasional warning from Kanan or Mari, of a particularly bumpy area or low hanging branches, broke through the silence. Every once in a while a poorly covered yawn would start a series of the girls stretching out one by one, cracking their tired joints.

_I guess I forgot to consider their sleep schedules too_. Chika was awake as ever, and a little guilty at forcing the others to travel through the night.

Behind her she felt Hanamaru’s head slowly dropping onto her back. There was a small gasp as the handmaid jolted back into awareness, before repeating the cycle. Around the fourth time this happened Chika felt small arms wrap around her, and she realized the other had failed to stay awake. Hanamaru’s full weight pressed against her, and her forehead propped on Chika’s shoulder as she fell fully asleep.

_Oops. I guess we should’ve accounted for Maru’s sleeping habits. She never did get rid of those old patterns._

Chika didn’t mind the extra weight on her back, though the warmth pressing on her wasn’t quite helping with the summer heat. She imagined that if the sun were out, one could see a thick sheen of sweat over her brow.

While the soft snoring against her back, and the constant rocking of the horse, was enough to pull Chika into drowsiness, she remained mostly alert. As the ladies on horseback quickly tired out, Kanan and Mari didn’t seem to mind a nighttime stroll at all. Though, it was a few hours long of a stroll.

Soon, she heard more snoring join with Hanamaru’s, and could tell Yoshiko had also been lulled into sleep. Though she didn’t want to risk turning to look, Chika assumed Riko was in much the same position as herself. The thought made her giggle, the usual serious Riko with the mage clinging to her back. She was probably blushing, but too polite to wake her up.

“Hey, what’s so funny, princess?” Riko huffed, apparently having caught onto the giggles. Though Chika thought she was pretty quiet.

“Oh nothing…” Chika stifled more laughs. “Seems like we’ve both got sleepy partners.”

“Y-yeah… well I don’t really mind.”

“They are pretty adorable. Who could wake up such a cute widdle face?”

“We’ll have them both make up for it once we’ve taken a rest anyways,” Kanan said, flashing a smile up at Chika.

* * *

“Huh? Wha- Where am I, zura?”

“Good morning Maru! You’re pretty amazing you know, I wish I had your internal clock.” Chika smiled briefly over her shoulder.

Weight lifted off her back, and small hands unclenched from her waist. Hanamaru yawned, presumably stretched out, and rested her hands lightly on Chika’s sides. Though she’d kept fairly high energy over the night, Chika yawned in response. Then, a growl emanated from her partner. Her stomach growled in a soft echo. _Are we connected or something?_

“Zura,” Hanamaru acknowledged the growls, sounding slightly upset.

“Don’t worry you two,” Mari said, turning to wink at the pair. _I didn’t think we were_ that _loud._ “We should be resting soon. My legs could use a break too… maybe we should’ve stretched before leaving.”

“Yeah, we’ll take a break at the next clearing we come across,” Kanan said, not bothering to turn around, and instead focusing on the path ahead.

Above them the sky gradually shifted from orange to pink, then finally a great open blue. The trees offered little shade this shallow into the forest on the more tread upon paths. Now, with sunlight shining upon them, the heat felt much more sweltering. It seemed they’d begun their journey on one of the hotter days of the year, and it wouldn’t get any cooler as they continued. Without a cloud in sight, the sun relentlessly beat down on them. Chika’s shirt stuck to her back, and the places where Hanamaru’s hands rested on her waist had turned dark and wet.

Despite the heat, they picked up speed. The path was easier to traverse now that they could see more clearly. Kanan appeared completely unaffected by it, charging forward and only slowing for Mari to keep up. She seemed to be taking Chika’s urgency to heart, on the edge of a jog for the better part of the morning. Though for the horses this hardly made a difference, only occasionally speeding up into a trot.

Sometime before noon they came upon an open space. Overhanging trees framed the small area and a mixture of living and dead grass covered the forest floor. It looked well used, likely because it was still close to the Takami Kingdom. Large rocks sat on the opposite edge from where they’d entered. A quiet flow of water could be heard, as a creek passed through the forest out of sight behind the rocks and taller shrubbery.

Chika leapt down onto the grass, then reached her arms up to help Hanamaru as she dismounted from the horse. The handmaid wobbled slightly upon landing, likely a mixture of the long ride and deep hunger. Chika was sure she herself was still being fueled by adrenaline and the refusal to give in. If the journey started taking a toll on her within the first day, how was she supposed to survive the coming weeks? So she remained as energetic as ever.

“Yoshiko,” Riko tried waking up the fast asleep mage. “Yoshikooo… Yoshiko? Ack, c’mon get up.” 

Looking up, Chika saw the handmaid shaking her riding partner roughly by the shoulders. _They seem to be getting along well_ , she thought sarcastically. Of course, Chika hadn’t had to deal with the weight of her partner for quite as long as Riko had.

“Ah!” Yoshiko finally jumped awake, nearly falling off her horse in the process.

“Oh, um. We’ve stopped for a rest, I couldn’t get off the horse with you still sleeping.”

“Huh?” the mage looked around, likely trying to figure out how she’d gotten into the middle of a forest. A look of realization crossed her face. “Oh... The Fallen Angel Yohane thanks you for your kindness, though a mere fall off a horse would be nothing for one like myself!”

“Uh, sure.” Riko hopped off the horse, stumbling slightly just as Hanamaru had. Immediately upon steadying herself she reached her arms up, to which Yoshiko hesitated for only a moment before allowing herself to be helped to the forest floor.

“Thank you,” the mage muttered, almost under her breath, ducking her blushed face in her shoulder.

“No problem, Yoshiko.”

“It’s Yohane!”

Chika turned away from the pair.

“Wo- _ugh_!”

She’d continued moving forward watching the interaction, and collided face first into a tree. _Ouch._ Riko and Yoshiko were jolted out of their exchange. Seeing Chika on the ground, Riko ran over to help her friend up, only to find her giggling. Her forehead, nose, and chin were coloured a bright red, and tears were welling up in her eyes. Though it was hard to tell whether it was from pain or laughter.

“You two are funny,” Chika said, taking the offered hand and standing up.

“Says the one who just ran into a tree,” Riko replied, helping dust off her friend's clothing.

The two walked, with Yoshiko trailing, past Hanamaru who was tying up the horses, and over to the stream. There Kanan and Mari were already sitting, locked in conversation, their feet dipping into the water. The three of them sat slightly further uphill, in the shade of an overhanging tree, and relaxed. 

It was much cooler by the stream, likely a combination of the water and shade, so the rest of the group joined them fairly quickly. Hanamaru was already munching on something. Sara and Leah had done the group the courtesy of making sure she didn’t devour it all before they brought food to the rest of the group.

The company sat there, lazily eating, most looking somewhat dazed from the lack of sleep. Sounds of the forest echoed around them; the rush of the water, the chirping birds, buzzing cicadas. Chika rested her head on Riko’s shoulder, her stomach now content.

No, adventuring wasn’t quite how the stories portrayed it. But, somehow, she preferred it this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at he beginning AND end? It's more likely than you think.  
> Thanks again to Captain-Greenglitch for your wonderful art! It makes me so happy to be able to see this AU brought to life in art :'D  
> Also, sorry this one took so long oof. And sorry for leaving ya'll hanging w/ what happens to You...  
> Steady progress is being made though my friends! See you soon and thanks for reading :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical travel day for Chika and Co  
> Thank you to the extraordinary Maloe_Less for betaing :D

The forest was thick and dense. Tall trees blocked the view on all sides and sunlight barely trickled in through the tufts of leaves. It never quite felt like daytime when constantly surrounded by the lush green, so the few travellers who came through these deeper forest paths were always on high alert.

Quiet conversation emerged through these trees as Chika and her company of young travellers trotted along the path – though, it could barely be called a path, as the ground was littered with heavy roots and tall grass overstepping its bounds.

Leading the pack, Kanan and Mari walked at a steady pace, careful not to trip on the chaotic route. They conversed of the journey ahead, sharing their individual expertise with one another. Kanan often preferred to talk about the dragons, to which Mari would always reply coyly, though still offering what little information she had.

_ “No one’s seen them inside the kingdom, nor have I heard of any sightings around the tower. I honestly have no idea where they could be getting them from… Most within my kingdom think them to be a hoax… I’ve seen one though! It was my second time accompanying a group. It was just as you’d imagine, except rather than red or green, it was blacker than the night sky. It… reminded me of someone I used to know, in a strange way.” _

She’d divulged to the others, under the light of a campfire early on in their journey, that second to her friendship with You, she had asked to aid in these quests in the hopes of seeing the beasts first hand. Though she’d had the chance once, she hadn’t been able to get a close enough look to learn anything new. All she could do was confirm their existence, or rather, the existence of one of them.

As for where they came from, all she had was the simple explanation of ‘magic’, from when she had asked the court mage about it. Anyone else whom she’d asked had given equally cryptic answers. Though she loved her kingdom dearly, she told Kanan, barely loud enough for a curious Chika to eavesdrop, Mari worried about their reasons for keeping such secrets about the dragons.

_ Taming dragons to protect a locked away princess. _ Chika mulled over the idea. When she’d first been told, she’d accepted it at face value. They’d all heard the stories. Dragons protected towers, that was how things were.  _ In the stories that is _ . Now, giving it some thought, Chika wasn’t so sure it was that simple.  _ Taming two dragons. _ Her opinion on the Watanabe Kingdom dwindled, as she thought through the possibilities. Though she tried to remain optimistic, this was the same kingdom that regularly isolated twelve year old girls in a tower.

“Chika!”

Weak hands clutched her waist, clumping the fabric. Chika slowed her horse, pulled from her thoughts by her handmaid. Looking ahead she realized she had nearly trampled two of her companions. Kanan and Mari had stopped, and were looking up at Chika expectantly.

She brought her steed to a halt and glanced back to check that Riko, seated up front on the other horse, followed suit. Clearly she’d been paying closer attention than Chika, as she halted immediately. The two sisters, who had followed behind the horses, walked to the front of the group, likely to inquire why they’d stopped.

“Chika?” Kanan asked.

“Sorry! I completely missed what you said.” Chika scratched the back of her neck.

“We were thinking of setting up camp here,” Kanan said motioning to a small clearing. Following the others hands, Chika peered past the trees, only to see that the space wasn’t quite a clearing but more of a… bumpy mess of roots.

“Is there nowhere else we could stop?” Chika whined.

“Hmm, this would be our safest option. It’ll be pitch black pretty soon and I’d rather not be on the move when that happens,” Mari said looking up through the brush. She turned to the horses. “And I think Shiitake and Anko could use a break.”

“It’s gonna have to be here, princess.” Kanan shrugged. “I haven’t seen an area this clear of trees in a few miles, and we probably won’t be finding another for quite a few more.”

Chika sighed but guided her horse to follow Kanan and Mari into the area. She, Hanamaru, Riko, and Yoshiko leapt down and began unloading their packs off the horses. 

As Riko began setting up bed rolls, Chika tied the horses to trees and gave them each an apple, patting their heads and thanking them for their hard work. Leaving the horses to graze, she walked over to Riko to help with the mats.

Setting up bed rolls took only a few minutes, following which the pair sat in companionable silence, watching the others take on their own tasks. Leah and Sara were gathering dry wood and twigs for a fire. The forest floor was fairly damp so they could be sure it wouldn’t spread, though that also left a question as to whether or not it would even start at all. 

Meanwhile, Kanan had encouraged Hanamaru to go scavenging for any plants that she could recognize as edible – given her upbringing. The guard then went off to hunt for their main course. Mari watched over the camp, ensuring things went smoothly. It was the same routine they had followed for the past few weeks of journeying. Except something was miss-

“I, Mage of Darkness Yohane, shall start the fire, little demons!” Yoshiko lept out from behind Leah and Sara. Both girls startled and fell to the forest floor. “Worry no more, for I shall use my magics to ignite the flames… of darkness!”

“I have no idea how you’re supposed to be a court mage,” Leah said as she let her older sister help her back onto her feet. In the next moment, fire erupted from the pile of dry wood that the two had just been attempting to set alight.

“Haha, I guess there's our answer.” Sara smiled at her sister, then turned to Yohane. “Thanks.”

“It is but a small showing of gratitude to my little demons!” This earned a few giggles from all remaining at the camp.

Hanamaru and Kanan arrived back at camp a little before sunset, carrying their dinner. The group gathered around the fire and snacked on some of the vegetation gathered by Hanamaru as they waited for the rabbits to roast. Chatter arose through the still summer as they shared stories, talked about their days, and speculated on what was to come. 

Kanan had a tendency in talking business, but had quickly grown close to Mari. The Lady would often tease her for being so serious, and steer her towards more lighthearted topics. Chika had never prided herself on her perceptiveness, but it was hard to miss the casual flirting. Though, she wasn’t sure if perhaps Mari was simply trying to keep spirits up. Unlike the knight, Chika knew right from the start that she’d like Mari. Still, she hadn’t expected to want the Lady to remain in her kingdom after the journey's end, even if it was just for Kanan’s sake. 

Chika watched as Mari leaned up against Kanan and giggled. She could see that though Kanan pretended to be annoyed, she ended up smiling softly before placing her arm around the other’s shoulders.

The princess longed for that closeness. Sure, she’d spent many nights holding and being held by Riko, but she knew in the end that they couldn’t stay together like that. The power dynamic would feel wrong to her, plus she had noticed Riko getting closer to a certain mage recently. Her thoughts wandered to You...

“What do you think she’ll be like?” Chika said, halting the scattered conversations.

“Sorry, princess,” Riko said. “Who?”

“The princess,” Chika responded, as she tried to come up with an answer herself. “You.”

“Haven’t you met her before, zura?” Hanamaru piped up. She had grown more comfortable with speaking up as the adventure dragged on. 

“I have but… it’s been seven years since I last saw her,” Chika said. “It was my tenth birthday, and she was my favourite guest at the castle. But she’s had to have changed in all that time. Especially after spending five years alone in a tower...”

A silence fell over the group. Clearly everyone was struggling to come up with their own answers. Sure they could rescue her, but what would she be like? How well would she respond to people after being kept away in isolation for so long? Chika had been so focused on rescuing her, that she hadn’t really thought of these questions until now, barely a week away from their destination. There was no way they could prepare for what awaited them after they’d taken her from the tower.

“I’m sure it’s hard on her, but,” Mari spoke up, “I think she’ll be fine. You has a bright mind, and while it may be rough to be locked away in a tower like that, it isn’t just any old tower.”

“Hm, what do you mean?” Riko asked. By now both of the handmaids had learned that none of the ladies here minded them speaking up, unlike the people at the castle. 

“Well, it’s magic!” Mari smiled brightly at the group, as if that was all the explanation they needed. She was met with seven evenly matched glares.

“Okay, I get it.” She sighed. “The tower is imbued with runes that have been completely lost to time – it’s magic that no mage I’ve met can recreate, nor undo.”

The flames illuminated Chika’s face as she leaned forwards, elbows resting on her thighs, intent on catching every single word. Curiosity enveloped her as she waited for the explanation to continue.

“It can provide the princess with anything she desires, excluding living beings of course. How do you think she gets food? Or washes her clothes? I’m betting she’s thrilled to use the endless lengths of fabric that the tower is able to provide her with. Hah, she used to bug the royal seamstress everyday, asking if she could help make the uniforms.”

“Magic, zura!” Hanamaru stared up at Mari wide-eyed, taking in the seemingly impossible idea. She’d also scooted closer to the Lady, hanging onto her every word in an almost mirror of Chika.

“Hm, sounds like some tall tales to me.” Yoshiko huffed and lifted her chin. “I’m sure I could decode whatever runes run the thing.”

“Sure you can.” Riko glared at Yoshiko, though her mouth quickly betrayed her, turning up into a small smile. Sharing the horse had gotten her quite used to Yoshiko’s antics.

“At any rate that’s amazing,” Sara said, smiling wide. “I mean it makes sense of course, but I hadn’t thought of that. If it can give her just about anything then she surely shouldn’t be too bad off when we get there.”

“But still...” Kanan said. “Five years. I’m sure she could keep herself entertained for maybe a month, but after that it seems too long to be alone.”

“Yeah,” Chika said, turning her gaze into the fire. “But-but we’re going to rescue her and then it’ll all be okay and both of us can be happy.”

Chika regretted bringing up the topic.  _ She’s already been through so much that we can’t save her from. _

“Well then, I think we better get some rest now. The sooner we leave in the morning the sooner we reach You. Right, Chika?” Mari winked at Chika, who half-heartedly nodded. “I’ll take the first watch so you all head to sleep.”

The group broke off to their sleeping mats. They had realized very soon into the adventure that it felt safer to sleep together. All their mats were pushed together, and they slept close to each other, sharing body heat.

Leah and Sara curled up on one edge, Leah resting her head in the crook of her older sister's arm. Next to them lay Hanamaru, snug between Sara and Yoshiko. The mage splayed out, leaving little room for Hanamaru, though the handmaid didn’t really mind. Yoshiko would wake up to find her hand crushed by Riko, who lay awake a bit too long due to Chika tightly clinging to her in her sleep. Lastly, Kanan lay next to Chika on the edge of the mat, back turned to the rest of the group as if she could watch out for dangers in her sleep. She slept soundly for a good few hours until Mari woke her up for the next watch. The two exchanged places late into a cloudless, starry black night.

The forest was unexpectedly noisy in the daytime with the footsteps, chatter, and constant rustling leaves, but it was eerily silent at night. The deeper they travelled, the more intense it got. Occasionally one may hear a howling wolf, or see the brief glow of a fae – though the group did their best to stay out of known fae territory. Kanan had no reason to worry tonight, as any such sightings were distant, barely making their way through the trees to her senses.

She silently wished for the vacant sound of crickets, but it seemed not even they dared venturing this deep in the woods. Through this void a distant wail jolted Kanan into alertness. It was unlike anything she’d ever heard before. She had no idea what kind of creature could make such a sound. It was… mournful. And it came from the direction she least wanted it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again readers! Sorry this took so long again, I only write when motivation comes to me, otherwise I worry it would become a chore... Alas, motivation has come! So here is another chapter :D Sorry to keep you waiting with You, but that chapter will be here very very soon. I promise!  
> Side note: I initially wrote this chapter in March! It's gone through some heavy edits but ahh I can't believe it took this long for this chapter to finally come out haha, it was actually the third chapter I wrote lol.  
> Thanks again for reading :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of You, Dia and Ruby's battle with the knights!  
> Beta'd by dazzling Maloe_Less !!!

As she looked down at the fifty foot drop from the tower, You’s heart jumped into her throat. The rope below her tensed as the prince put his weight onto it and began his descent. You had relied on her flight or fight response more times than she could count, but in this moment she discovered the third option -- freeze. She hung limply in the knight’s grasp, nausea gripping her insides. Then she was jostled around, and felt a slight drop as he swung down onto the rope.

Clutching harshly onto the knight's armour as he scaled the side of the tower, she started giving into the grief of losing the pleasant life she once had. Despite her dire situation, she couldn’t help but silently hope someone would come back to retrieve her collection of uniforms. 

She risked a glance to the centre of the field and saw Dia still fighting the other knights. 

Only four men remained and she assumed Dia had tossed the other three far away. Dia didn’t like outright killing the knights, so she did what she had to. You was relieved to at least see the dragon was unharmed. Normally she would have been able to watch the combat take place, but today was different in many ways.

“Hey, isn’t there supposed to be a second dragon?” one of the men fighting Dia yelled out to the others.

The sound of wings cut through the air. As if waiting for a cue, Ruby had flown out from her hiding place.

_ What is she doing?  _ You locked eyes with the dragon, scrunching her eyebrows and shooting her a concerned look. Ruby had never participated in the battles before. Today was quite strange indeed.

Ruby glanced down at her sister, looking almost hesitant before lifting herself further and whipping up the tower. Before You could process what was happening, she was plucked off the knight's back. For a fleeting moment she saw a look of complete horror overcome his face. Then, she was swept up to the window and placed right back in her room, as if nothing had happened.

“A-are you alright, You?” Ruby said.

“Yeah I am.” She nodded, still shaking as she processed what had happened only moments ago. “Thanks to you.”

Heat radiated off Ruby’s face and tufts of smoke left her nostrils, in what was the closest the dragon could get to a blush. She smiled – though it looked more like she was baring her teeth – at the princess and took off again. With an easy flap of her deep red wings she dove towards the knight and the prince.

You leant out the window to see the two men attempting to scramble down the rope. Ruby wasted no time in snatching them and sending them flying through the air. She dove towards the others, ready to help her sister pick off the remaining knights. 

What looked to be an arrow sped through the rays of sunlight towards Ruby, making You flinch as it reflected the light in a momentary flash. The dragon let out a screech and tumbled to the ground, near the base of the tower. 

Looking down, she saw Ruby struggling to regain her footing as a knight charged at her.  _ He must’ve gotten away while Dia was distracted _ , You thought.  _ I’ve gotta help somehow. _ As she was about to turn around, a terrible roar rang out through the forest. Flocks of birds burst out from the trees, soaring across the skies, leaving sparse feathers in their wake. You had fallen onto her back, hands clasped over her ears and eyes shut. After a moment, though her ears continued to ring, she got back onto her feet.

Smoke billowed out through Dia’s nostrils, giving warning of the raging fire she was currently restraining. She growled heavily, before lashing out at the men around her.

_ Or maybe I should just stay put. _ She pulled her focus back to Ruby, who lay prone on the ground, her torso rising and falling at an alarming rate. You had seen something fly and presumably hit her, but she had only seen it for a moment, as the sky grew increasingly overcast. She moved to get a better vantage point on the dragon. Only then did she see what looked to be a spear, sticking out from Ruby’s body underneath one of her wings. Horrified, You ran further into the tower to find what medical supplies she had.

* * *

Outside, Dia, after seeing her sister wounded, unleashed her full fury on the men flanking her. She blew rings of fire around her, and stomped viciously at the knights, overcome with rage.

Once she’d successfully taken care of the three men that had surrounded her, Dia wasted no time in rushing over to Ruby. The burnt grass simmered and turned to dust beneath her feet. In an echo of her own mood, the sky continued growing dark. Grey clouds gradually edged in towards the clearing, making their way to cover the sun completely.

She stood before her sister and the remaining knight, who was now trembling under her gaze. With his spear lodged under Ruby’s wing, he held no chance in a fight. As soon as he stepped away from her sister, a burst of flames erupted from her mouth, and he fell back into the grass. She took a step closer to the man, releasing the breath she’d been holding back in a puff of smoke. She snarled at the man and turned her attention to her sister instead.

She barely registered the sound of him scrambling back, the crumbling of dead grass as he limped off into the woods.

“Dia!” You waved out the window, an almost unreasonably large bundle of gauze in hand.

Dia flew up to the window and allowed the princess to climb onto her back. She then landed next to Ruby and they began to inspect the injury.

“I-” Dia began, failing to hold back tears. “I’m sorry, Ruby… if I had just done my job like I said I would…”

“It’s okay, big sis.” Ruby lifted her head off the ground. “I made this decision on my own.”

“If I hadn’t let them slip away,” Dia said firmly, “this wouldn’t have happened.”

“It’s not your fault.” Ruby laid her head back down, already exhausted from the effort of holding it up. “It’ll be alright. I’m happy you’re both okay.”

Dia nodded, though she still felt at fault for what had happened. She then brought her full attention to the wound and worked with You to try and stem it. The sword had gone quite deep, managing to lodge itself between two chest scales. Thankfully it hadn’t hit any vital organs, but they still weren’t in the clear. She’d already lost blood and if they didn’t treat her wound properly she’d be unlikely to survive.

* * *

“I think that’s all we can do for now,” You said, looking sadly between the two sisters. 

It appeared she’d initially been clipped on the wing by a well aimed spear and was sent to the ground. Then, taking advantage of the situation, a knight stabbed her. They’d managed to close up the wound, so they no longer needed to worry about her bleeding out. But they still had no idea how bad the internal bleeding could be, especially considering neither of them were experts in dragon anatomy. Or any kind of anatomy.

“I’m so sorry, Ruby,” Dia said, laying down next to her sister.

“You did your best, big sis,” Ruby said. “It’s not your fault, okay?”

“It’s  _ my _ fault.” You shocked both of the sisters into silence. “I’m so stupid.” Tears were starting to choke the princess. “I-I’m sorry.”

“I shouldn’t keep trying to outrun the inevitable,” she continued, “I mean, what did we expect? To just stay here forever? I’ve just been so… so… so stupid!”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Dia said. “None of this was your fault.”

“It is though!” You let go of her tears, crying openly. “Ruby wouldn’t have even been out there if I had just been able to take care of myself.”

“I-I’ll be fine,” Ruby said. “That was my choice, besides… I-I know we’ve never talked about it, but we all know the kingdom sent us here to die.”

Dia gasped at her sister's dark words.

“I don’t care what the kingdom wanted. We’ll find a way for you both to get back to normal,” You retorted. “You two shouldn’t have to fight for me, for a kingdom that tossed you away. It’s not fair.” 

“None of this is fair,” Dia said.

“But, it isn’t your fight. You two have nothing to gain by protecting me like that.” She couldn’t justify putting her friends in danger anymore.

“You really think that, You?” Dia said.

“Y-yeah…” She sniffled.

“Princess You, of course we have something to gain by protecting you,” Dia said sternly. “We care about you, and we want you to be happy. We’re in this together, whether you like it or not. If anything, I’ll fight harder from here on out.”

“M-me too!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Maybe after you’ve healed up.” Dia gave a short laugh.

“If you won’t give up fighting,” You started. Deep down, she’d always known something would have to give eventually. This was the push that would lead them there, for better or for worse. “We need a new plan. We can’t go on like this forever.”

“I understand,” Dia agreed. “You’re right, our current strategies aren’t going to get us what we want. But, what will?”

The trio sat silently, waiting for one of them to arrive at a decent solution.

“How about we stop them before they even get here?” You burst out, startling the other two.

“Huh?” Ruby questioned.

“We always wait for them to get here,” You explained. “They initiate the fight. What if we initiated?”

“I’m not quite sure how we’d do that, considering we can’t even leave this field,” Dia said.

“Have you sensed anyone else in the woods lately?”

“There have been some mild disturbances southward, but they’ve only come to my attention these past few nights.”

“I bet they don’t know about your heightened senses. If we can get the jump on them from now on, rather than waiting like sitting ducks, it’ll be sure to scare them off before they even get a chance to land a hit on one of you.”

“I’m not quite sure how that’ll help us ever leave this tower though, princess?” Dia questioned.

“It’ll give us time.” You said. “Time to think of a way out of here without having to go with one of those princes.”

“That’s a great idea princess!” Ruby said.

“We’ll need to put in some work but, it’s much better than giving up.” Dia agreed. “Now, don’t ever underestimate us again, okay?”

“I promise I won’t,” You said. “Thank you, for everything.”

She looked up at the clouds blocking the sun and sighed.  _ I guess I was right. It is going to rain today. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Idk if I'm happy with this chapter :/ But eh, it's solid i guess haha  
> Anyways, we're getting closer to Chika and co's arrival and I'd like to ask ya'll what you'd like to see! If there's any ideas you've been holding in your head about whats gonna happen or any preferences you have for when I get there, I'd love to know, cause I wanna make that scene as perfect as possible!! :D  
> Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed :DDD


End file.
